


Nomadic

by Vaderfanboi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You lived in the northern woods for years but you never knew the lord of the Dreadfort had been lurking in the shadows, tracking you for sport





	Nomadic

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. The reader consents but theres not much of a choice

Walking through the northern woods you called your home, your bare, blistered feet make no noise prodding on the pine needles. One of your snares held a rabbit, struggling to escape.

Taking out your dagger, you cut the rabbit’s throat. You had been living in the forest for years, now, eloping from your family in Storm’s End. You didn’t like to think about them much but you always had time to think in your solitude and it was hard to avoid the topic. 

There was a pain in your lower back from sleeping on an incline. You moved camp every night to avoid being tracked. You had more than one interaction with the Mountain Men and you intended to never again. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw a shifting figure. You didn’t want to act concerned; give the predator a false sense of advantage. Flipping your blade, you stand up and listen. You’ve become very good at listening in your years of isolation. 

The forest was silent around you. It was a strange silence that only followed you in your first year of expedition across the north, when you yourself were an amateur nomad. Someone was there with you and the forest knew; the Gods knew and you could hear their silent warning. 

You turned nonchalantly and looked to find your potential attacker. There was no one in sight. As sudden as fire might take kindling, you felt your throat close as something firm and rough wrapped around your neck. Stars shone in your eyes as you grabbed at your throat, trying not to panic and failing miserably. 

“Finally” behind you, you heard a man's voice. He sounded northern and excited, like he just found a new toy. “I’ve caught you, you little shit” 

You turned to identify the voice and saw a man, no older than you. He looked like a green boy, still. His hair was dark and skin was pinkish-pale, contrasting well with his bright eyes and impish features. Had he not been choking the life from you, you’d even consider him handsome. He wore the Flayed Man of the Bolton house. He must have been the infamous bastard. Tying your hands together, the bastard loosened the rope around your throat, allowing you to breathe and feel the burn of the friction. 

You fell to the ground on your chest and gasped in air as well as you could. 

“Who are you?” Ramsay gave you no time to catch your breath as he kicked your ribs, flipping you onto your back.

“I’m nobody” Your voice had become hoarse.

“I already know that” Ramsay considered you for a moment. “Are you a girl?” 

You had cut you hair long ago and kept it shorter than feminine for practicality. You wore riding clothes for the same reason. It didn’t surprise you that he thought you were male, it happened often. 

“Yes. Are you Roose’s bastard?” Ramsay grabbed you by your hair and threw your back into a tree. You couldn’t scream due to the pain in your throat.

“I’ve been legitimized” His mouth grew into an evil grin. “Now, who are you?” Ramsay pushed your own blade onto the wound at your neck. It stung but no flesh broke. 

“(Y/N) Snow” You changed your surname to the alias of a bastard’s so as to not be identified. 

“No” Ramsay pushed your blade further. “You’re not northern, I can hear the south in your voice. And you’re no bastard, you’re too well-bred” His praise worked its way to your core. You were so touch starved from your isolation, even this attention made your loins warm. 

“Please” you didn’t know why you were begging or what for but Ramsay enjoyed watching you squirm.

“Do you know how long I’ve been tracking you? I thought I might flay you but now since you’ve asked so nicely, I’ll be merciful” Ramsay cut your top off of your body. You wore no small clothes and your breasts were exposed to the forest. There was little blood from where your knife had nicked you. Ramsay pinned your shoulders back and leaned down to taste your blood. “As I suspected” He tongued one of the shallow cuts. “Too well-bred for a bastard” 

He licked a bloody trail to one of your breasts and sucked on your nipple. “Fuck…” you moaned out in response but not defiance. The lord of the Dreadfort bit at the underside of your breast and rose to nibble at your jaw. 

Ramsay undid your pants and shoved his hand in. He pushed his middle finger into your cunt and rubbed the heel of his hand on your sensitive nub “You’re so wet, you filthy slut” You kept moaning his name until he slapped you hard across your face. “I don’t care what house you’re from. You will address me as your lord Bolton” He had become animalistic and pulled his hand from your pants. You cried out, feeling so empty.

“M’lord Bolton, please” you begged for more attention and you were rewarded for your compliance. The former bastard pulled your pants down your legs and undid his own, baring his hard length for you to see. Ramsay hooked his hands behind your knees and pulled them up. You struggled to keep balanced with your hands tied behind you but he kept you pressed to the tree. 

“Be a good girl and beg” he aligned his cock with your entrance and waited. He could practice control when it came to fucking. 

You moaned out some incoherent babble but it all meant the same thing to Ramsay. “Please, m’lord, fuck me senseless” So he did. He plunged into your cunt fervently, bringing tears to your eyes. You were wet, sure, but you were small and unpracticed. By no means were you a virgin, but you had been alone so long. 

“Fuck, you’re tight” His cock rammed into you ceaselessly. You lolled your head to the side in bliss. Ramsay brought a hand to your clit and rubbed hard. Almost hard enough to be unpleasant. Almost. With his other hand, he slid beneath you to get a better grip and stuck a finger into your asshole. It was enough of a shock to send you into a state of climax. 

“Ramsay!” You screamed, your voice still rough. Ramsay bit down on your neck wound and came deep inside you. 

“Let’s hope the seed doesn’t sow” Ramsay panted, still inside you, his grin filled with blood. 

“If it does, we’ll just legitimize it” Ramsay spat your blood on your face and kissed you fiercely. 

Finally, he pulled out and tucked his manhood back into his trousers. “Put some clothes on. We’re leaving soon” 

“Where are we going?” You pulled on your pants while his cum leaked out of your sore cunt. 

“Home” Ramsay placed your blade into his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading!


End file.
